


Light and Color

by Muse (Museical)



Series: 31 Ways [6]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it just ends. Neither of the move, but the world moves on around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Color

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote smaller pieces for fun, and when perusing old entries on LJ, this list sparked my interest.
> 
> Non-Glake Prompt: Lazy Way, from an old prompt list by scoured, 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover.

What they had was strange and deeply stirring and somehow it had crept up on Faleron when he was not looking.

No, no. He was too busy, wrapped in her arms, drowning in her gaze.

She’s your friend’s little sister, that one last little voice shrieked at him from the far recesses of his mind.

But then Faleron’s forearms hit the stone wall as he fell into Kally’s kiss, and every reason he had abandoned him. His hands fisted next to her head, and her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward until he could feel her thighs, hips, stomach, chest against his

Kally looked up at him when he pulled back to breathe into the heavy, dark space between them; Faleron hung his head slightly, both to catch his breath and to meet her eyes.

Kally...

This time his fingers find her hair and he tilts her head just so, twining his fingers around the dark, shining strands so that he can press tiny hot kisses all along the curve of her throat. She clutches at his biceps as though he is a rock that will keep her from slipping away. The vibration of her throat under his touch brings him back to her.

Fal--

She runs her hands up his arms, his shoulders--he shudders--his neck, to cradle his face in her hands and rub her thumbs along the line off his jaw and the rough stubble she finds there. 

I ca--

But he smooths away her words under his own lips. He knows what they will be, and he takes them and hides them deep down inside himself where the air that smells of cinnamon and sunshine and Kalasin goes as he gasps her name against her mouth.

He feels her quiver under his hands. One warm tear runs down her cheek to slide around his thumb. He kisses it away, but the sharp salt cuts away the softness of the moment and Faleron cannot dull the edge it leaves in its wake. Instead he kisses her fingers, one by one, raising her hand to his lips and holding her gaze. This is one apology he cannot find words for, but the feeling of absolution when she touches his face--he turns into her palm and kisses that, too--will be enough for them.

In this silence he has given her, Kally eventually pulls away from him and disappears down the hall, taking the light and color from Faleron’s sight.

In the morning, when he opens his eyes, Kally is already gone and the keep at King’s Reach is strangely quiet and dim in her wake.


End file.
